


Пять раз, когда обитать вдвоем в одном теле было невыносимо, и один раз, когда это оказалось очень приятно

by Liz_Taylors_Hamster



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkwardness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Taylors_Hamster/pseuds/Liz_Taylors_Hamster





	Пять раз, когда обитать вдвоем в одном теле было невыносимо, и один раз, когда это оказалось очень приятно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Body Sharing Was Annoying and One Time It Wasn’t (It was Very Pleasurable Instead)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408404) by [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder). 



I.

— Ангел, хватит вертеться!

— Как ни жаль мне это констатировать, дорогой друг, но похоже, что твоя идея оказалась не слишком удачной. Это тело тесновато для двух душ.

У демона кровь закипела в жилах. В переносном смысле, конечно. Азирафаэль продолжал ерзать, и Кроули ощущал себя в своем теле словно в одежде, которая за лето стала ему слишком мала, коротка и узка. В придачу они теперь были слишком близко друг к другу. Зачем он вообще предложил эту идею?!

Конечно, это Азирафаэль был во всем виноват. Угораздило же глупого ангела умереть. Ладно, допустим, он никак не мог предвидеть, что на дороге откуда ни возьмись появится машина и собьет его. Но и чрезмерно увлекаться чтением тоже не стоило. Превратился в лепешку и даже не заметил. К счастью, Кроули при этом не присутствовал, иначе бы хорошенько пнул его труп.

На какое-то время Азирафаэль поселился в теле девочки-подростка, которая в тот день прогуливала школу («Раз уж она прогульщица, в любом случае не помешает за ней присмотреть», — сказал Азирафаэль хмурым девичьим голосом). Он полностью взял под контроль ее тело и усыпил ее сознание, чтобы не напугать. Настоящие человеческие тела, в отличие от выдаваемых на небесах или в аду, не были предназначены для долгого пребывания сверхъестественных существ.

Тем не менее Азирафаэль успел связаться с начальством и сообщить ему о произошедшей неприятности. Ответ он получил неутешительный. Ввиду непредвиденного характера развоплощения Азирафаэлю предстояло ждать нового тела от десяти до двенадцати рабочих дней (на небесах принята шестидневная рабочая неделя). 

В итоге Азирафаэль в образе девочки с синими волосами оказался на пороге квартиры Кроули. Он и сам не знал, зачем пришел, потому что помощи не ждал. Возможно, просто хотел поделиться с другом своими злоключениями. Правда, Кроули вряд ли стал бы о нем беспокоиться... ну, скажем так, просто по вторникам они традиционно обедали вместе, вдруг бы он подумал, что ангел не явился по своей воле. 

Кроули минуты две смеялся над новым телом ангела, но отчаяние Азирафаэля прорывалось даже сквозь маску уныния на лице девочки. Его душа могла бы просто послоняться в воздухе несколько дней до прибытия нового тела, но после этого в тело было значительно сложнее вселиться, поэтому подобное настоятельно не рекомендовалось. Технические проблемы, как сказали бы сотрудники небесного ведомства, пожав плечами.

— Ладно, ладно, — вздохнул Кроули. — Может, погостишь у меня пока?

— Где, здесь? Мне скоро нужно будет отпустить девочку, иначе мое присутствие ей навредит.

— Я имею в виду, что мы могли бы пожить в одном теле, пока ты не получишь новое.

— Ой... ты уверен?

— Да лучше уж так, чем как в 1789 году.

Тогда Азирафаэля схватили революционеры, приняв благородные черты его лица за верный признак аристократического происхождения. Его казнили прямо на месте, после чего его душа решила побродить по Парижу в бестелесном виде. Но когда он получил новое тело, душа поначалу отказывалась в него вселяться — возможно, сочла, что раз она вновь обрела свою первоначальную форму, то перетекать в сосуд уже не стоит. 

— Что ж, дорогой, если ты абсолютно уверен...

— Мы друзья, так что все будет нормально.

Но нормально не получилось. Азирафаэль беспрестанно вертелся, а оттого у Кроули словно чесалось в неудобном месте, до которого он никак не мог дотянуться, и это начинало раздражать. Но спустя какое-то время ангел унялся. Видимо, ему наконец удалось устроиться поудобнее. Вскоре Кроули обнаружил причину такого спокойствия, проходя мимо зеркала.

— Какого... ангел!

Кроули несколько раз моргнул, а потом снял темные очки, чтобы как следует разглядеть свою видоизменившуюся внешность. Теперь он был похож на гибрид себя и Азирафаэля, вроде тех, что генерируют из фотографий двух людей на сайтах с приколами.

— Я не против стать чуть с-с-смуглее, но волосы... Убери кудри.

Кудри были не такие густые и длинные, как у Азирафаэля, но на Кроули они все равно выглядели нелепо. 

— Почему? Мне кажется, что тебе очень идет, — ответил голос Азирафаэля у него в голове.

Кроули уставился на свое отражение и вернул короткие прямые волосы назад:

— Нет.

 

II.

 

Спать Кроули любил, но делал это не каждый день. Он не испытывал потребности во сне, как человек, поэтому спал лишь ради удовольствия. Но с тех пор, как у него в теле поселился Азирафаэль, сон стал способом сбежать от реальности.

В первый раз это сработало. Азирафаэль какое-то время растерянно бубнил («Кроули, ты меня слушаешь? Что происходит, почему мысли замедлились?»), но потом на пару часов успокоился. Но в следующий раз ангел не дал обвести себя вокруг пальца.

Кроули улыбнулся, положив голову на подушку и привычно погружаясь в сон, несмотря на протесты Азирафаэля. Всего на несколько часов. Он все еще блаженно балансировал на грани сна и бодрствования, уютно завернувшись в теплое одеяло, когда по всему телу пробежала волна беспокойства, источником которого явно был не его собственный разум. Он сел в кровати и открыл глаза, причем оба этих действия он совершил помимо воли. Затем в его руках материализовалась книга, и он понял, в чем дело.

Судя по всему, Азирафаэль почувствовал гнев потревоженного демона, потому что ласково сказал:

— Ой, Кроули, я тебя разбудил? Прошу прощения, я и не предполагал, что мы не можем делать два дела одновременно.

— Ты и не предполагал?! Спят вообще-то с закрытыми глазами!

— Да, но мне стало скучно, а прошлая глава закончилась на самом интересном месте. Мне срочно надо узнать, что дальше.

Кроули любезно позволил Азирафаэлю дочитать, хотя внутри клокотал гнев. Но потом в отместку проспал пять часов вместо двух.

 

III.

 

— Кроули, а нам не пора? — спросил Азирафаэль, и Кроули ощутил внутри чужое радостное возбуждение.

— Куда?

— В «Ритц», дорогуша. Сегодня вторник, если ты не заметил. Не стоит отказываться от нашей традиции только из-за маленького неудобства, правда же?

Кроули фыркнул. Маленькое неудобство, да что вы говорите. Но лучше уж так, чем сидеть дома; ему срочно нужно было выбраться из давящих со всех сторон стен квартиры. Впрочем, он подозревал, что и на улице ему будет не хватать воздуха. Ему словно стало тесно в собственном теле, и каждый вдох давался ему с огромным трудом. Но ангелу он этого не говорил — боялся расстроить. Однако его уже порядком утомила необходимость скрывать от «соседа» свои мысли.

— Ладно, поехали, — вздохнул Кроули и отправился на улицу, где была припаркована «Бентли».

Он не сомневался, что в ресторане Азирафаэль будет беспрестанно его донимать, но страсти начали накаляться еще в машине. В отличие от Кроули, Азирафаэль не знал, как скрыть негативные мысли, или просто не желал этого делать. А потому демон выяснил, что его манеру вождения считают лихаческой и опасной. Одно это заставило его стиснуть зубы от злости.

Но потом, уже в ресторане, Азирафаэль имел наглость заказать крем-суп из цветной капусты с крокетами из пармезана. А ведь он прекрасно знал, что Кроули на дух не выносит цветную капусту. Еще больше раздражало то, что Азирафаэль полностью подчинил себе тело и поступки Кроули, заставив улыбнуться и озвучить свой заказ официанту.

— Что бы вы хотели в качестве основного блюда?

— Утиную ножку с апельсинами и краснокочанной капустой.

— Азирафаэль, ты что творишь?! — прошипел Кроули сквозь зубы.

— Делаю заказ.

— Суп из цветной капусты? Серьезно?!

— Ну ладно тебе, дорогой мой, я уже сто лет его не ел.

— Но у нас теперь один желудок на двоих! — мысленно заорал Кроули, но внутренним зрением увидел, что Азирафаэль в ответ лишь отмахнулся.

Когда принесли суп, Кроули чуть не вывернуло от его запаха. Он понятия не имел, как вообще можно есть блюдо, от которого воняет, как из немытого туалета.

Официант обеспокоенно посмотрел на него:

— Все в порядке, мистер Кроули?

— Да, да, разумеется.

— Мистер Фелл в командировке?

И почему Брэд именно сегодня решил с ним побеседовать?

— Да, да. Поехал в Китай за старинным сборником эротических гравюр.

Демон удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, ощутив, как Азирафаэль вздрогнул от ужаса.

— Он это дело любит, — торжественно добавил он, а Брэд в ответ вежливо улыбнулся и заспешил прочь.

Гнев Азирафаэля выплеснулся наружу: лицо и шея у Кроули густо покраснели. Охваченный одновременно возмущением и предвкушением, он зачерпнул ложку супа. Стоило Кроули немного замешкаться, как Азирафаэль заказал еще одну тарелку и принялся заталкивать отвратительную субстанцию ему в горло, отчего на глазах у демона выступили злые слезы.

За основным блюдом он не произнес ни слова. Ангел, кажется, почувствовал себя виноватым, потому что напоследок заказал шоколадное парфе с ромом и карамелизированными грецкими орехами — любимый десерт Кроули.

— Прости, — шепнул Азирафаэль, и по телу Кроули разлилось ласковое тепло.

Кроули вздохнул — он не умел подолгу сердиться.

— Да ладно, ангел. Хочешь, поделюсь десертом?

Азирафаэль рассмеялся, а Кроули улыбнулся, ощущая раскаты его смеха у себя в голове.

 

IV.

 

После инцидента с захватом тела в ресторане Кроули стоило бы серьезно обсудить с Азирафаэлем правила «совместного проживания», но он изо всех сил пытался избегать любых конфликтов и неловких ситуаций.

Возможно, если бы он решился на разговор, Азирафаэль не вмешался бы в вопросы ухода за растениями.

— Знаешь ли, не надо так с растениями обращаться, — осуждающе сказал Азирафаэль, ласково погладил листья филодендрона и шепотом сказал ему несколько добрых слов в утешение за выговор, который растение только что выслушало от Кроули. 

— Перестань! Ты сбиваешь его с толку! Хватит тут играть в хорошего и плохого полицейского.

— Но если обращаться с ними дружелюбнее, то и результат будет лучше. Посмотри, как он истосковался по ласке. Все хорошо, Фил, ты ведь такое красивое растение.

— Им нельзя давать имена! — гневно сказал Кроули.

— У тебя самые блестящие листья, Фил. Ты определенно лучше всех, — продолжал ворковать Азирафаэль, а Кроули решил, что больше не будет выходить на балкон и наблюдать за тем, как Азирафаэль уничтожает плоды его усердного труда.

 

V.

 

Но Кроули так и не смог настоять на своем, даже когда Азирафаэль щедро одарил любовью все цветы и надел маленькую шапочку Санта-Клауса на Дэвида, пушистый белый кактус. По правде говоря, растения действительно стали краше и зеленее прежнего, но Кроули ни за что бы не признался в этом вслух. Кроме того, после казуса в ресторане они начали спрашивать друг у друга разрешения на поступки, которые могли причинить неудобство второму обитателю тела. 

— Можно мне выпить горячего шоколада? — спрашивал Азирафаэль.

— Ангел, ты не против, если я вздремну? — спрашивал Кроули.

— Давай, отключайся.

На этот раз Азирафаэль не тревожил его, но после пробуждения Кроули обнаружил его там, куда ему категорически нельзя было забираться. Он рылся в их совместных воспоминаниях.

— Ой, Кроули, ты проснулся! Дорогой мой, я тут смотрю твои воспоминания о Рождестве 1855 или 1856 года. Помню, мы его провели в Мюнхене, но уже забыл, как называлось то великолепное вино... а, вот, нашел!

Кроули на несколько секунд оцепенел от ужаса, а Азирафаэль за это время успел заметить, что воспоминание целиком сосредоточено на нем. Тогда у него было другое тело, и Кроули вспоминал его прекрасную улыбку, пышные волосы и красивые длинные пальцы, сомкнувшиеся вокруг его запястья. Но, что самое главное, Азирафаэль успел ощутить чувства, которые всколыхнуло то прикосновение в душе демона.

— Убирайся, — прошептал Кроули.

— Кроули...

— Это не твое дело, ангел! Ты вообще-то в гостях!

— Я... ты прав, милый мой. Мне не стоило сюда забираться без твоего разрешения. Прости, — сказал Азирафаэль, и у Кроули кольнуло в груди.

— Уходи, пожалуйста.

Азирафаэль отступил куда-то на задворки разума Кроули, и теперь его присутствие почти не ощущалось. Кроули свернулся клубком в постели, спрятав лицо в подушку. Как он теперь осмелится смотреть ангелу в глаза? Наверняка тот понял, что Кроули испытывает к нему симпатию и считает привлекательными все тела, в которых он когда-либо обитал, потому что превыше всего ценит его душу, его характер, его нелепую любовь к книгам и какао, его неизменную преданность. Если бы только это была простая похоть... но это была любовь во всех смыслах этого слова. То чувство, которое ему даже не положено было испытывать.

VI.

Это был трусливый поступок, но Кроули решил снова заснуть. Он пока не мог справиться со стыдом. Но даже во сне коварный мозг предал его: ему снилось, как тихим и снежным днем они гуляют вдвоем с Азирафаэлем, рука об руку. А потом Азирафаэль прижал Кроули к стене и нежно провел пальцем по острому подбородку.

— Дорогой мой...

И принялся страстно целовать Кроули, а тот застонал, не прерывая поцелуя, когда Азирафаэль надавил ладонью на его возбужденный член.

Кроули проснулся. Мышцы внизу живота сводило от возбуждения, но он постарался не обращать на это внимания, рассудив, что если он не станет открывать глаз, все пройдет само собой. Он принялся сосредоточенно выравнивать дыхание, не заметив, что присутствие Азирафаэля вновь стало более ощутимым. Его правая рука скользнула под одеяло, и ладонь прижалась к затвердевшему члену.

— А-а-а...

— Тихо, Кроули, все в порядке, — сказал Азирафаэль так спокойно, что Кроули сразу расслабился.

— Ангел, что ты делаешь? — простонал он. Прикосновение руки знакомо ощущалось на коже, но Кроули не мог контролировать свои движения — Азирафаэль перехватил инициативу.

— Полагаю, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я делаю, Кроули, не глупи, — ответил ангел у него в голове довольно веселым тоном. — Я просто хотел извиниться за вчерашнее и дать тебе понять, что ничего не имею против твоих чувств.

Кроули прикрыл глаза левой рукой и смущенно застонал.

— На самом деле, «ничего не имею против» — это преуменьшение. Твои чувства абсолютно взаимны. Я тоже хочу тебя, дорогой, — немного дрожащим голосом признался Азирафаэль, а Кроули в ответ промямлил что-то нечленораздельное, потому что Азирафаэль в этот момент как раз провел пальцем по головке члена.

Но именно Кроули по собственной воле поддался распаляющим ласкам, спустил брюки и трусы и обвил член пальцами.

— Можно мне? — попросил Азирафаэль, и демон отчаянно закивал.

Это было странное чувство, но теперь ангел делал все сам. Кроули хотелось бы ощутить прикосновения красивых пальцев Азирафаэля, но приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть, и даже несмотря на это он с ума сходил от наслаждения.

— Как давно это началось? — спросил ангел.

— Я... я не знаю. Так было всегда, — подумал Кроули, а потом позволил ангелу увидеть все воспоминания, которые скрывал с начала времен.

Азирафаэль в своем истинном облике с пылающим мечом в руке. Его смех и улыбка сквозь тысячелетия. Азирафаэль, протягивающий руку, чтобы убрать со лба Кроули прядь черных волос. Их бесчисленные прогулки в Сент-Джеймсском парке. Тело Кроули сотрясалось от желания.

— Кроули, — простонал ангел, и его собственные воспоминания хлынули в голову демону. Тот и мечтать не смел о том, что его чувства взаимны, а тем более настолько.

Азирафаэль размазал выступившие на головке капли по всей длине члена, сжал его крепче и принялся быстрее двигать рукой.

— Теперь я понимаю, зачем люди этим занимаются, но у меня такое ощущение, что тело сейчас взорвется.

Кроули засмеялся, комкая простыню свободной рукой.

— Долго я не протяну.

Азирафаэль окутал его разум нежностью и сильнее сомкнул пальцы на члене:

— И не надо, Кроули. Не сдерживайся, дорогой, со мной ты в безопасности.

Кроули резко откинулся на подушку и выкрикнул:

— Я люблю тебя, Азирафаэль.

Наслаждение от прикосновений вкупе с экстазом Азирафаэля сделали свое дело — Кроули зажмурился, и струя спермы брызнула на живот. Несколько секунд он вовсе не ощущал присутствия Азирафаэля и начал паниковать, но ангел вскоре вернулся.

— Прошу прощения, я просто... ох, это было... что-то неземное, — сказал он, тяжело дыша.

— Ты что, отрубился? — фыркнул Кроули и почувствовал, как ангел немного смутился.

— Ну... у меня не было никакой физической опоры.

Больше не скрывая от Азирафаэля свои мысли, Кроули подумал: «Как же я хочу тебя обнять».

— Я тоже... что ж, уже через пару рабочих дней я получу новое тело.

Кроули разочарованно застонал.

— Можем пока тренироваться на тебе.

Эта идея взбодрила демона, и он отправился в душ, чтобы заодно продемонстрировать ангелу все прелести теплой воды.


End file.
